Synthetic and natural fibers in combinations on the market in various articles of clothing, as well as other utilitarian articles, having produced a problem of safety. Recent legislation requires a certain level of flame resistance of fabrics and fabric blends.
The technique is to impregnate the fiber or the textile material, with a compound which is a flame retardant.
In the accomplishment of the objectives of this invention, which are to reduce the flammability of a natural or synthetic fabric, whether the flammability be that of a fiber itself or of a plastic polymer material on the fiber, it is the basic object of this invention to render the fabric flame resistant.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.